The Percy Jackson Crew Read The Mark of Athena Before It Happens
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Well the title kinda tells it all but it involves the Percy Jackson Crew reading the Mark of Athena before it happens, because someone forces them to. PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Introduction Part I

It was another beautiful day at Camp Half- Blood. But the beautiful day turned into a terrible storm. While Percy and Annabeth were on a walk a green colored lightning bolt struck them and they found themselves on Mount Olympus. When they got to Mount Olympus they found two other demigods at Mount Olympus. Soon enough Thalia appeared and then Grover. Two other demigods appeared after them. After that people stopped appearing. Or at least they thought. Nico appeared and then Chiron appeared. After that the gods ,who were just as confused as everyone else, spoke." You puny mortal demigods and Chiron shall tell us what you all are doing here," commanded Zeus. But before anyone could say anything another green lightning bolt struck the ground in the middle of the Throne Room. When it was over an envelope was in the middle of the Throne Room. Percy picked it up and took a letter out of it. It read:

_Dear Percy Jackson Crew and the Greek Gods,_

_My name is Masterstoryteller101. And I have brought you all together to read the super extreme awesome book called The Mark of Athena. If you don't read it well you will see what happens to you. Right now I'm the superior since you are currently involved in my awesome Fanfiction story. Now you guys better listen don't murder the Percy Jackson Crew or also known as the demigods. Don't defy my power or I'll shall kill you with my green lightning bolts._

_P.S. My lightning blots are green because I love green._

_P.P.S. Jasper Forever! :)_

_ Sincerely, Masterstoryteller101_

" Okay that was the wierdest letter I've ever read," said the demigod with blonde hair. A green lightning bolt attacked him." Well let's start with introducing ourselves," said Zeus.


	2. Introduction Part II and Half Annabeth I

" Okay let's start introducing ourselves then," said Poseidon after Zeus's comment. Thalia walked forward and introduced herself first." I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis," said Thalia. Grover then walked forward." I'm Grover Underwood the satyr and Lord of the Wild," said Grover. Percy then walked forward." I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus," said Percy. The blonde demigod gasped and everyone laughed. The blonde demigod blushed and walked forward and spoke." I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Defeater of the Titan Krios," said Jason, who bowed after that. However, no one gasped or applauded. Jason became embarrassed blushing like crazy. Everyone burst into laughter. Then another girl demigod walked forward and spoke." I'm Reyna, Daughter of Bellona," said Reyna. The next demigod to walk forward was one with choppy, wavy, and messy brown hair." I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of I don't know," said Piper. The next demigod to walk forward was one that looked like a Latino Santa's Elf." I'm Leo Valdez, Son of I don't know," said Leo. There were no other demigods to walk forward. " Okay let's start reading," said Athena." I'll read," said Thalia.

* * *

**Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything.**

" That must be Terminus," said Jason and Reyna.

**She'd paced the deck of their flying warship, the ****_Argo II,_**

"Where are we going to war Percy," Annabeth asked Percy.

" I don't know that's kinda in the future," said Percy, which made Annabeth blush.

**checking and double checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down.**

Man you must be pretty worried, Annabeth," said Leo.

Annabeth blushed again.

**She confirmed that the white " We come in peace" flag was flying from the mast.**

" I wonder who we're are trying to make peace with," said Annabeth.

She then looked over to Reyna and Jason.

" What," both of them asked.

**She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan. **

Man, this war must be pretty serious," said Percy.

**Most important, she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Coach Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin and watch reruns of mixed martial arts championships.**

" Is Gleeson really that war-crazed," commented Percy.

**The last thing they needed was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club yelling"Die!"**

" Wow Gleeson really needs to work on that," said Percy.

**Everything seemed to be in order.**

" Not possible something always goes wrong," said Percy and Thalia.

**Even that mysterious chill she'd been feeling since the ship launched had dissipated, for now.**

" Annabeth, you must seriously be nervous," said Piper.

Annabeth blushed one more time.

**The warship descended through the clouds, but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked them on sight?**

" So that's who we're trying to make peace to," said Percy.

Everyone looked at Jason and Reyna.

They both blushed.

**The Argo II definitely didn't look friendly.**

" Yeah when have our other warships looked friendly," said Percy.

" Do you think we should take a break," asked Annabeth.

" Yeah let's take a break," agreed Thalia.

" But first let's ask Masterstoryteller101," said Thalia.

Everyone joined in.

" Masterstoryteller101 can we take a break for a short while," everyone screamed.

" Sure you can just continue reading when your done," said a voice.

" Okay, thank you Masterstoryteller101," everyone said.

" You welcome," replied a voice.

Everyone then took a break.


	3. Break

**Jason's P0V**

During the break the gods left to have some peace and quiet, and to discuss about what's going on. All the demigods were with Percy begging him to tell his story, except for Jason. Jason was to busy hating Percy for taking away his attention. Thalia had gone with the gods to discuss things with Artemis. So Jason was truly alone during break. Jason then decided to walk toward Percy to listen to his story. However, he saw Piper touching Percy's muscle. Jason wanted to punch Percy in the face. Since he loved Piper. But when he did he missed and hit the wall Percy was leaning on. Percy then took this as an advantage and punched Jason in the back of the head as hard as he could. Percy had done it, he made Jason cry. A green lightning bolt attacked Percy. Percy however dodged it. Jason cried the whole break not wanting to see Percy ever again he attempted to leave but Reyna forbid him to leave. Percy and the other boys laughed at the crying Jason. However, all the girls rushed towards him to help him. While Percy was laughing a green lightning bolt attacked him and got him. Percy smelt like burnt toast for the rest of the day. They continued to wait until Thalia and the Greek Gods came to read.


	4. Other Half of Annabeth I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or the HOO series. Rick Riordan does. All bold parts belong to him.**

After the break everyone continued to read. After Percy promised never to hurt Jason during the reading.

**Two hundred feet long, with a bronze-plated hull, mounted repeating crossbows fore and aft, a flaming metal dragon for a figurehead, and two rotating ballistae amidships that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through the concrete. . . well it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet-and-greet with the neighbors.**

"You can say that again,"said Jason.

**Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads-up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions-a holographic scroll-to alert their friends inside the camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull-****_WASSUP? _****with a smile face- but Annabeth vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor.**

"Ugh, I would never date someone without a sense of humor,"said Piper.

Jason then spoke up.

"We do have senses of humor, Piper,"he said.

Reyna sighed.

"You're just saying that because you love Piper,"said Reyna.

Everyone snickered.

Jason blushed.

**Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around their hull, revealing the gold-and-green carpet of the Oakland Hills below them. Her three crewmates took their places. On the stern quarterdeck, Leo rushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and wrestling levers. Most helmsmen would've been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or tiller. Leo had also installed a keyboard, monitor, aviation controls from a Learjet, a dubstep soundboard, and a motion-control sensors from a Nitendo Wii. He could turn the ship by pulling on the throttle, fire weapons by sampling an album, or raise sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards Leo was seriously ADHD. **

"That's okay I like a man that knows about mechanics,"Reyna said.

Reyna kissed Leo's cheek.

Leo blushed.

**Piper paced back and forth between the mainmast practicing her lines."Lower your weapons,"she murmured."We just want to talk." Her charmspeak was so powerful, the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat.**

"Wait a minute,"Piper interrupted.

"What is charmspeak,"she asked.

Annabeth began to explain.

"Charmspeak is when you talk people into-"

"doing things for you ,"Jason finished.

"Okay thanks a lot guys,"Piper said.

**For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn-out sneakers, and a white tanktop with pink Hello Kitty designs.**

Jason started to drool with her description.

Thalia noticed and stopped reading.

"Jason are you drooling,"Thalia asked.

Everyone turned to see Jason.

Everyone burst into laughter seeing drool.

Jason blushed and wiped away the drool.

Thalia continued to read.

**(Maybe as a joke, though Annabeth could never be sure with Piper.) Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather. Then their was Piper's boyfriend-**

Thalia hesitated.

**Jason.**

Jason and Piper blushed, their faces were like tomatoes.

**He stood on the bow on the raised crossbow platform, where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his golden sword. Otherwise he looked calm for a guy who was making himself look like a target.**

"You want me to get killed,"screamed Jason, looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't say anything.

**Over his jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, he'd donned a toga and a purple cloak-symbols of his old rank as praetor.**

"Did she just say old rank,"asked Jason.

Everyone nodded.

Jason gulped.

**With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control-just like a son of Jupiter should.**

"Did I just call him handsome,"asked Annabeth.

"Yeah looks like you're falling for him,"teased Leo.

"I am not, I love Percy better than Jason,"said Annabeth.

Jason became sad.

"I mean I would love to date Jason, but uh,"said Annabeth.

"Just keep reading,"she screamed at Thalia.

**He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitant to blow the sip out of the sky. Annabeth tried to hide it, but she still didn't completely trust the guy.**

Jason looked even sadder.

"Why do you have to keep criticizing Jason,"asked Thalia.

Annabeth didn't know what to do.

She decided to hug Jason.

"I would trust you even if you were Egyptian or Norse,"she said.

Jason hugged her back.

They than sat down.

The whole show Percy was getting jealous.

**He acted too perfect-always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing.** **He even looked to perfect.**

"Why do I have to keep calling him pretty,"asked Annabeth.

"Because you like him,"teased Leo.

"No I don't, me and him have a brother-and-sister relationship,"said Annabeth.

"Sure,"Leo replied.

"Listen Leo, if you keep on saying that I like Jason I will kill you,"said Annabeth.

"Jason you're so lucky she was here to save you from embarrassment,"said Leo.

Thalia decided to keep reading, before anyone got hurt.

**In the back of her mind, she had a nagging thought: What if this is a trick and he betrays us? What if we sail into Camp Jupiter, and he says, ****_Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you!_**** Annabeth doubted that would happen. Still she couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth.**

Before Jason could get sad, Annabeth whispered something into his ear.

"Are you going to act like a big boy, or do I have to hold your hand,"she whispered.

"Can you hold my hand,"he replied, while blushing.

Annabeth sighed and held his hand.

Before Leo could tease them, Thalia continued to read.

**He'd been part of Hera's forced "exchange program" to introduce the two camps. Her Most Annoying Majesty, Queen of Olympus, had convinced the other gods that their two sets of children-Roman and Greek- had to combine forces to save the world from the evil goddess Gaea, who was awakening from the earth, and her horrible children the giants. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to the Roman Camp.**

"So that's what happened,"said Percy.

**In exchange, the Greeks had gotten Jason.**

"Man you make it sound like Jason's not as good as Percy,"said Reyna.

Thankfully, Jason didn't get sad since he was holding Annabeth's hand.

However, Leo was going to ruin it.

"Why you holding Annabeth's hand, Jason,"said Leo.

"That's it,"yelled Percy.

He got up.

"I'm going to punch you,"screamed Percy. Everybody except Annabeth and Jason, scooted away from Percy.

Percy was like an angered god.

"Listen Percy, I was holding Jason's hand so he didn't feel sad if I criticized him,"Annabeth said.

Jason was shivering from fright.

"Don't hurt me,"Jason cried.

Percy was attacked by a green lightning bolt.

Percy was knocked unconscious.

"Let's keep reading,"suggested Thalia.

Everyone nodded.

**None of that was Jason's fault; but every time Annabeth saw him, she remembered how much she missed Percy. Percy. . . who was somewhere below them right now. ****_Oh gods._**** Panic welled up inside her. She forced it down. She couldn't afford to get overwhelmed. ****_I'm a child of Athena,_**** she told herself. ****_I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted._**** She felt it again- that familiar shiver, as if a psychotic snowman had crept up behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned, but no one was there.**

"Why would you actually think a snowman was behind you,"said Leo.

Reyna smacked him.

"Don't tease her right now, she's worried about Percy.

"Oh yeah,"said Leo.

He had forgotten that Percy was knocked unconscious, because of Jason.

**Must be her nerves. Even in a world of gods and monsters, Annabeth couldn't believe a new warship would be haunted. The Argo II was well protected. The Celestial bronze shields along the rail were enchanted to ward off monsters, and their onboard satyr, Coach Hedge, would have sniffed out intruders. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for guidance, but that wasn't possible now. Not after last month, when she'd had that horrible encounter with her mom and gotten the worst present of her life. . .**

"Was it boring old clothes, because I would love Reyna better,"said Leo, before kissing Reyna on the cheek.

Reyna blushed.

Jason wished he could have been that confident with Piper.

**The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a faint voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. Something was about to go terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. Then, in the valley below, horns sounded. The Romans had spotted them. Annabeth thought she knew what to expect. Jason had described Camp Jupiter to her in great detail.**

"Looks like you can be really helpful Jason,"said Annabeth.

"When you're not making angry superiors hurt my boyfriend,"Annabeth said coldly.

Jason looked full of guilt.

**Still, she had trouble believing her eyes. Ringed by the Oakland Hills, the valley was at least twice the size of Camp Half-Blood. A small river snaked around one side and curled toward the center like a capital letter ****_G_****, emptying into a sparkling blue lake. Directly below the ship, nestled at the edge of the lake, the city of New Rome gleamed in the sunlight. She recognized landmarks Jason had told her about-the hippodrome, the coliseum, the temples and parks, the neighborhood of Seven Hills with its winding streets, colorful villas, and flowering gardens**

"Looks like in the book you've been spending a lot of time together,"said Percy, who had now regained consciousness.

"Percy I'm so sorry, I don't even like Jason he's a weakling compared to you,"said Annabeth.

Jason looked sad, once again.

Percy chuckled.

"I know,"he replied, before kissing Annabeth.

Piper then kissed Jason.

"What was that for,"asked Jason.

Piper just smiled.

**She saw evidence of the Roman's recent battle with an army of monsters. The dome was cracked open on a building she guessed was the Senate House. The forum's broad plaza was pitted with craters. Some fountains and statues were in ruins. Dozens of kids in togas were streaming out of the Senate House to get a better view of the Argo II. More Romans emerged from the shops and cafes, gawking and pointing as the ship descended. About half a mile to the west, where the horns were blowing, a Roman fort stood on a hill. It looked just like the illustrations Annabeth had seen in military history books-with a defensive trench lined with spike, high walls, and watchtowers armed with scorpion ballista. Inside, perfect rows of white barracks lined the main road-Via Principalis. A column of demigods emerged from the gates, their armor and spears glinting as they hurried toward the city. In the midst of their ranks was an actual elephant. Annabeth wanted to land the Argo II before those troops arrived, but the ground was several hundred feet below. She scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Percy.** **Then something behind her went BOOM!**

"Oh no Annabeth you can't die, you're like a sister to me,"screamed Jason.

"I don't think she's going to die Jason,"said Thalia.

"Plus about the brother and sister thing, we're gonna have to talk about that,"said Thalia.

Everyone snickered.

Jason and Annabeth both blushed.

**The explosion almost knocked her overboard. She whirled and found herself eye to eye with an angry statue.**

"That must be Terminus,"said Jason.

**"Unacceptable,"he shrieked. Apparently he exploded into existence right there on the deck. Sulfurous yellow smoke rolled off his shoulders. Cinders popped around his curly hair. From the waist down, he was nothing but a square marble pedestal. From the waist up, he was a muscular human figure in a carved toga.**

"Thank goodness Terminus didn't kill Anab-"

Jason paused a bit.

anybody,"said Jason.

"Nice save,"Annabeth whispered into Jason's ear.

**"I will not have weapons inside the Pomerian Line!"he announced in a fussy teacher voice."I certainly will not have Greeks!". Jason shot Annabeth a look that said**_** I've got this**_**."Terminus,"he said."It's me Jason Grace."Oh I remember you, Jason!" Terminus grumbled. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"**

"Yeah Jason you got this,"Percy said sarcastically.

Jason blushed.

"It's not his fault,"defended Piper.

"Oh you need a girl to save your butt,"said Percy.

Jason blushed even more.

**"That's right,"Piper jumped in. "We just want to talk. If we could-" "HA!" snapped the statue."Don't try that charmspeak on me, young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!" Piper glanced at her bronze dagger, which she'd apparently forgotten she was holding.**

"How is he going to do that, he doesn't have any arms,"said Jason.

**"Um. . . okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms.**

"Ooh some people are in love,"teased Leo.

Reyna smacked him.

"What if that was us, you wouldn't want people teasing us, would you,"she whispered.

Meanwhile, Piper and Jason were blushing.

**"Impertinence!" There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow. Piper yelped and dropped the dagger, which was now smoking and sparking.**

"Oh no, Piper did you get hurt,"asked Jason.

"Jason that's in the book, if you forgot,"said Piper.

"Oh,"said Jason, while blushing.

**"Lucky for you I've just been through a battle,"Terminus announced." If I were at full strength, I would've blasted this monstrosity out of the sky already!" "Hold up." Leo stepped forward, wagging his Wii controller. "Did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't do that." The idea that Leo might attack the statue with his gaming device was enough to snap Annabeth out of her shock.**

"It's alright I would love someone brave enough to stand up to Terminus,"said Reyna, before kissing Leo.

But this time on the lips.

Leo and Reyna made out for ten seconds.

"Stop it, you cuckoo love birds,"shouted Thalia.

"Sorry,"said both Leo and Reyna.

**"Let's all calm down." She raised her hands to show she had no weapons. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of-". "Oh I know who you are!" The statue glared at her with its blank white eyes. "A child of Athena, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous!**

"Oh he just called you a scandalous,"said Leo.

"If I ever see that statue I'll blow him up with Greek fire,"screamed Annabeth.

**You Greeks have no sense of decency. We Romans know the proper place for that goddess." Annabeth clenched her jaw. This statue wasn't making it easy to be diplomatic."What exactly do you mean, that goddess? And what's so scandalous about-". "Right"! Jason interrupted.**

"Yes I'm saving Annabeth from Terminus's wrath,"said Jason proudly.

"That just earned you a kiss,"said Piper, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Aw,"exclaimed Jason.

Everyone burst into laughter.

Jason blushed.

**"Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can-". "Impossible!"the god squeaked. "Lay down your weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!". Which is it?"Leo asked. "Surrender, or leave?". "Both!" Terminus said. "Surrender, then leave. I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you ridiculous boy! Do you feel that?". "Wow." Leo studied Terminus with professional interest. "You're wound up pretty tight. You got any gears in there that need loosening? I could take a look." He exchanged the Wii controller for a screwdriver from his magic tool belt and tapped the statue's pedestal. "Stop that!" Terminus insisted. Another small explosion made Leo drop his screwdriver. "Weapons are not allowed on Roman soil inside the Pomerian Line.**

"The what,"asked Piper.

**"The what?" Piper asked. "City limits,"Jason translated. "And this entire ship is a weapon!" Terminus said. "You cannot land!". Down in the valley, the legion reinforcements were half-way to the city. The crowd in the forum was over a hundred strong now. Annabeth scanned the faces and . . . oh, gods. She saw him.**

"It's Percy,"said Annabeth.

"Can you hold my hand again, for a little while,"whispered Jason.

"Why,"Annabeth whispered back.

"What if Percy is praetor and I get sad,"whispered Jason.

Annabeth sighed and held his hand, again.

**He was walking toward the ship with his arms around two other kids like they were best buddies-a stout boy with a black buzz cut, and a girl wearing a Roman cavalry helmet. Percy looked so at ease, so happy. He wore a purple cape just like Jason's-the mark of a praetor. **

A tear appeared in Jason's eyes.

Annabeth squeezed his hand.

The tear fell and Annabeth wiped it away.

She patted his back.

**Annabeth's heart did a gymnastics routine. "Leo, stop the ship,"she ordered. "What?". "You heard me. Keep us right where we are." Leo pulled out his controller and yanked it upward. All ninety oars froze in place. The ship stopped sinking. "Terminus," Annabeth said," there's no rule against hovering over New Rome, is there?". The statue frowned. "Well no . . .". "We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth said. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically." The statue seemed to pnder this. Annnabeth wondered if he was scratching his chin with imaginary hands. "I like technicalities,"he admitted. "Still . . .". All our weapons stay upon ship," Annabeth promised. " I assume the Romans-even those reinforcements marching towards us-will als have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line if you tell them?". "Of course!" Terminus said. "Do I look like I tolerate rule breakers?". "Uh, Annabeth . . ."Leo said. "You sure this is a good idea?".**

"Of course my ideas are always good ones,"said Annabeth.

"Yeah sure like holding Jason's hand was a good idea,"said Leo.

Annabeth and Jason blushed.

**She closed her fists to keep them from shaking. That cold feeling was still there. It floated just behind her, and now that Terminus was no longer shouting and causing explosions, she thought she could hear the presence laughing, as if it was delighted by the bad choices she was making. But Percy was down there . . . he was so close. She had to reach him. 'It'll be fine,"she said. "No one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure each side obeys the rules." She looked at the marble statue. "Do we have an agreement?" Terminus sniffed. "I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."**

"That's the end of the chapter,"said Thalia.

"Who will read next,"asked Percy.

"I will,"volunteered Annabeth, so she could stop holding Jason's hand and leave Thalia with that problem.


	5. Half of Annabeth II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or the HOO series. Rick Riordan does. All bold words belong to him.**

"Is everyone ready to begin reading,"asked Annabeth.

Everyone nodded, except for Percy.

"I have something to say,"he said.

"What,"everybody asked.

"I'm sorry, Jason,"Percy said, before hugging Jason.

Everybody let out an aw.

"Now everyone's ready,"said Percy, after hugging Jason.

Annabeth than began to read.

**Annabeth II**

**A sea of hastily assembled demigods parted for Annabeth as she walked through the forum. Some looked tense, some nervous. Some were bandaged from their recent battle with the giants, but no one was armed. No one attacked. Entire families had gathered to see the newcomers. Annabeth saw couples with babies, toddlers clinging to their parent's legs, even some elderly folks in a combination of Roman robes and modern clothes. Were all of them demigods?**

"Of course they are,"said Leo.

"It's not like normal people were going to live with people that acted like they lived in Ancient Rome,"Leo said.

"Are you calling me an idiot,"growled Annabeth.

"No,"said Leo, cowering back in fear.

Percy put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder, to calm her down.

**Annabeth suspected so, though she'd never seen a place like this. At Camp Half-Blood, most demigods were teens. If they survived long enough to graduate from high school, they either stayed on as counselors or left to start lives as best they could in the mortal world. Here, it was an entire multi-generational community. At the far end of the crowd, Annabeth spotted Tyson the Cyclops and Percy's hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary-who had been the first scouting party from Camp Half-Blood to reach Camp Jupiter.**

"You're friends with a cyclops,"screamed Jason, loudly.

"Yes,"said Percy.

"It's not that big of a deal,"said Percy.

Jason blushed.

**They looked to be in good spirits. Tyson waved and grinned. He was wearing an SPQR banner like a giant bib. Some part of Annabeth's mind registered how beautiful the city was-the smells from the bakeries, the gurgling fountains, the flowers blooming in the gardens. And the architecture. . . gods, the architecture-glided marble columns, dazzling mosaics, monumental arches, and terraced villas. In front of her, the demigods made way for a girl in full Roman armor and a purple cape. Dark hair tumbled across her shoulders. Her eyes were as black as obsidian.**

"Reyna,"said Jason.

"Duh,"said Reyna.

_**Reyna.**_** Jason had described her well. Even without that, Annabeth would have singled her out as the leader. Medals decorated her armor. She carried herself with such confidence the other demigods backed away and averted their gaze. Annabeth recognized something else in her face, too-in the hard set of her mouth and deliberate way she raised her chin like she was ready to accept any challenge. Reyna was forcing a look of courage, while holding back a mixture of hopefulness and worry and fear that she couldn't show in public. Annabeth knew that expression. She saw it every time she looked in a mirror. The two girls considered each other. Annabeth's friends fanned out on either side. The Romans murmured Jason's name, staring at him in awe.**

"I must be popular with the ladies then,"said Jason.

"Sure you are,"said Leo.

"Shut up, Leo,"said Thalia.

At least he has his sister to back him up, Annabeth thought.

"Yeah lucky that he has his sister to save his butt,"said Leo.

**Then someone else appeared from the crowd, and Annabeth's vision tunneled. Percy smiled at her-that sarcastic, troublemaker smile that had annoyed her for years but eventually had become endearing. His sea-green eyes were as gorgeous as she remembered. His dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd just come from a walk on the beach. He looked even better than he had six months ago-tanner and taller, leaner and more muscular. **

"Even more muscular than this,"said Jason, while showing off his muscle.

"You bet,"said Percy with a smile.

He showed them his muscle.

Jason gasped and sat back down.

Everyone laughed.

**Annabeth was too stunned to move. She felt that if she got any closer to him, all the molecules in her body might combust. She'd secretly had a crush on him since they were twelve years old. Last summer she'd had fallen for him hard. They'd been a happy couple for months-and then he'd disappeared. During their separation, something had happened to Annabeth's feelings. They'd grown painfully intense-like she'd been forced to withdraw from a life-saving medication. Now she wasn't sure which was more excruciating-living with that horrible absence, or being with him again. The praetor Reyna straightened. With apparent reluctance, she turned toward Jason. "Jason Grace, my former colleague. . . ". She spoke the word colleague like it was a dangerous thing. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-".**

"Looks like someone missed you, Jason,"said Thalia.

Reyna made an ugh sound.

Jason's face was struck with confusion.

"I was pretty sure you like me,"said Jason.

"Ugh, you think I would love you, that's hilarious,"said Reyna.

Reyna burst into laughter.

Jason blushed.

**Annabeth didn't mean to, but she surged forward. Percy rushed toward her at the same time. The crowd tensed. Some reached for swords that weren't there. Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed, and for a moment nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared. Percy smelled of ocean air. His lips were salty. ****_Seaweed Brain_**

"She calls you Seaweed Brain,"said Jason, before laughing.

"Yeah so,"said Percy.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard,"he said, in between laughs.

"Shut up, Sparky,"said Thalia.

"Sparky's even dumber,"said Leo.

"Oh come on Repair Boy, like your nickname's better,"said Thalia.

**Percy pulled away and studied her face. "Gods, I never thought-". Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the stone pavement. **

"Wow beaten up by a girl,"said Leo and Jason.

Percy however, was too busy making out with Annabeth.

Leo was starting to make out with Reyna.

Jason having no one to make out with, hugged Thalia.

Thalia was surprised yet glad her baby bro hugged her.

Thalia looked at Artemis for permission.

Artemis nodded.

Thalia gave Jason a big wet kiss.

Jason ended up with a big lip stick mark on his cheek.

"Thalia,"Jason shrieked.

Thalia just smirked.

"I think we should take another break,"said Thalia.

Everyone nodded.

"May we take a break,"everyone yelled.

"Yes,"replied a voice.

Everyone then took a break.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm now going to stop writing Reading the Mark of Athena. However, I will start fresh and rewrite it.**


End file.
